


when the world was at war, we kept dancing.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, amina just wants her gf to be okay, daisy has Been Through It, george babes go get therapy it would really help, hazel is Fed Up, kitty's actually gotten over her comphet in this and i think she deserves a round of applause, most of the chapter names are ldr lyrics IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: daisy wells is a rookie detective who has no luck with coming across murders. oh, how that would change.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	1. i'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy wells fell for amina el maghrabi. it was the last thing she expected. but when people all around them start dropping like flies, she has to question if the people she loved really were who they said they were.

_daisy grabs a champagne flute off of a tray and she observes the party around her in disgust. how they all seem to be so oblivious. they care more about their newest necklaces and whether or not their stupid boyfriends popped the question rather than things that really matter._

_at least the place was decorated nicely, she supposed._

_the art deco style of the '20's had really come into play here, the gold and black interior complementing each other like light and dark. she downed the rest of the flute, leaving it on a nearby table._

_"daisy? where have you been? god, i've been looking for you everywhere!" hazel wong waltzed up to her._

_her face was a reddish-pink tone rather than its normal pale, most likely because she had been dancing with alexander arcady. daisy pretended to hate him, but for a short amount of time, it had been because she envied him with everything in her. because she had fancied hazel. she had since gotten over that, but she knew that deep down, a part of her still yearned for hazel to look at her the way she did alexander._

_"just looking at how shallow everyone looks, hazel. you can see it from here." she sneered and spat._

_"oh, come off it, daisy," said kitty freebody, sidling up to them with beanie martineau on her arm. kitty was the type to go running for her father the instant something was wrong. usually she and daisy clashed. hazel says it's because they're similar, but daisy thinks she couldn't be more different from her. whether it was in terms of appearance or personality._

_kitty had light brown hair whearas daisy was blonde. she had dark brown eyes whereas daisy had blue eyes. daisy was stubborn and outspoken whereas sometimes kitty couldn't hold an opinion of her own. she and beanie were unbreakably close and daisy wondered if there was more going on there. beanie's eyes were wider than moons, but they held all the warmth of the sun. her hair was darker than kitty's but lighter than hazel's. she was the type to be referred to as jolie-laide. sometimes daisy wondered how her mind ticked. she analysed her friends in both personality and looks. "you can't really think you're so high and mighty and above the rest of us."_

_"bite me." she said, her voice dropping to a mere whisper. kitty frowned. daisy noticed she had worry lines._

_"daisy, lighten up." hazel chided. she still frowned. not looking to lighten up at any point. "for me?" hazel nudged her ever so softly. lavinia came bounding over._

_"why do you all look as though you're ready to kill someone?" lavinia questioned, not really caring about the odd looks she got from bypassers._

_daisy blinked. she couldn't see straight._

_"excuse me." she walked straight for the balcony, needing the fresh air._

_she looked over to her left to see her brother and harold mukherjee in a darker wing of the room, pulling each other close. their heads bent rather closely together. daisy sighed. she loved her brother, but they were going to get caught. bertie had been caught with a boy before and it had made the newspapers. she was laughed at because of it. her entire family was mocked. she didn't want them to risk being caught. for both the wells' and the mukherjees' safety._

_"daisy! what's the matter?" it was george, harold's younger brother._

_"george, not now." she was breathing rather heavily, as if she was in a small, confined space. she reached the balcony and shut the door, almost running right into the actual balcony edge._

_"easy there!" daisy looked up to see someone that took her breath away._

_she had long, thick black hair that was wavy and cascading down her shoulders. her skin was a light, tan brown and her eyes..._

_they were pitch black. daisy almost thought for a second that she'd be able to see the stars in them._

_she held out a hand and daisy took it, looking away from the stranger so that she wouldn't be able to see the way daisy's cheeks had flamed red._

_"i'm amina. el maghrabi, if you didn't already guess." so this was the infamous amina el maghrabi. she had been rumoured to be the sole inheritor of the koh-i-noor, and her family were apparently worth billions of pounds._

_"daisy wells."_

daisy liked to think about the day she met amina, when she was 17. hard to think that it had been a year. harold and bernie had run off together, and part of daisy wanted to do that with amina, and the other part of her missed her brother. alexander and hazel were engaged, as were george and lavinia. rumors about kitty and beanie had been passed around since the two were kids, but the freebodys heard. they disowned kitty since she had admitted to the rumors being true. daisy truly wished that hadn't happened to kitty. she lived with beanie in a new apartment downtown.

as for she and amina, they had fallen in love. daisy wanted to throw her head back and laugh at the irony of it, really. how she had run out onto that balcony and fallen right in love with amina on the spot, when she had been running away from all the lovey-dovey things that had been happening at the party. 

daisy wells remembered when she used to hate love, was repulsed by any mention of it. then amina walked into her life. then she understood the glances hazel would give alexander, the way bernie would talk about harold, the way kitty and beanie were attached at the hip. she understood it all.

as for daisy and hazel, they had started a detecting agency of sorts.

and the first case was a real shocker.

amina had come running to daisy one rainy tuesday, tearstrucken and shaking. "oh daisy! it's my mother." she cried. daisy's mind immediately assumed the worst. did she know?

"she was murdered." amina said, falling to her knees and holding onto daisy's dress. the honorable had immediately tried her best to comfort her. 

"are you sure?"

"well, i found her in a pool of her own blood and her eyes sown shut! what do you think, daisy?" she hissed. 

daisy got to her feet and telephoned hazel.

"watson, we've got a murder to solve."


	2. the case of nour el maghrabi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy, hazel, alexander, george, kitty, lavinia, beanie and amina are all investigating the murder of nour el maghrabi, but it appears they've hit a dead end apart from one suspect that's out of the question. meanwhile, bertie and harold are hanging out...quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bread in french, everyone. this hurt to write   
> tw// period - typical homphobia, hate criming, death, murder, hanging, neck snapping

daisy put her spectacles on and sat down, preparing her typewriter. 

_**THE CASE OF NOUR EL MAGHRABI**_ , she wrote. hazel frowned at amina's sobs. 

"daisy? maybe i should do the writing. maybe you should comfort amina."

"no, no, i'm fine." she wiped her tears away, but daisy frowned and got up. she wrapped her arms around amina's neck, and amina leaned into her touch. she buried her face in daisy's neck. "i hate feeling so vulnerable." she whispered, low enough so that no one but daisy could hear her.

"i know, 'mina. we'll find the person that did this to your mother, i swear." she whispered back. hazel sat in daisy's seat and took over writing. hazel hesitated, looking over at daisy for permission to start. 

"is she alright?" hazel mouthed. 

"she will be." daisy mouthed back. hazel nodded, obviously taking it as a sign to start.

"we know that the victim was found at the scene with a knife through her heart and her eyes sewn shut. the autopsy results, which kitty stole, show that the sewing was done before nour was killed." against daisy's neck, amina exhaled shakily. hazel frowned and continued. "the murderer obviously wanted her to suffer."

amina let out a sob, but she cut it off abruptly. daisy could see she wasn't doing okay. "amina, perhaps you should sit this one out? just for your own wellbeing?" she whispered. amina shook her head. 

"i'm going to have to show a picture of what the coroner captured." hazel said. amina walked out. alexander walked out after her. 

daisy walked over to the desk. nour was laying on a slab of metal. apart from the stab wound and her eyes, there was no sign of struggle. george looked like he wanted to look away, but something was drawing him in. 

kitty looked like she was going to cry. beanie clung to kitty's chiffon pink dress as if she was scared of the picture. lavinia seemed unaffected. hazel got up. 

"i'm going to go check on alexander and amina." daisy nodded, putting her glasses on again. 

there were bruises on her forearm. maybe the killer had gone to hit her and she had raised her hand to protect her face? daisy opened the file and read a few lines. 

_the victim was killed by the malfunctioning of her heart after being stabbed. she was found dead on the scene. autopsy results indicate that she was killed around 11:01 and found roughly 2 hours later._

that was all daisy could bear to read. she closed the file as amina and alexander walked back in, hazel hot on their heels.

"everything alright?" daisy asked. hazel nodded. her lipstick was smudged and alexander's lips were a lot pinker than usual. daisy rolled her eyes. 

they spent hours and hours poring over the most insignificant parts of nour's case file, trying to get the details together. 

"this is useless!" hazel snapped. alexander put his arms around her and she just stood there, leaning into his touch slightly. "at this rate, we've hit a dead end. the only person that could've done something like this is..."

daisy knew what she was implying. "mr el maghrabi would never do something like that." apparently, he was the last person that had been around nour whist she was still alive. 

"well, who else d'you think it could be? unless you think it was amina, i would like to see what you come up with!" daisy fell silent. hazel flinched, as if she had realised what she had said. 

daisy walked out, her hands shaking.

***

bertie hated going out. he hated having to fear for his life whenever he walked outside with harold. for the most part, people knew he was gay. people sneered at he and harold in the streets, they called the two of them sissy and other disgusting names bertie hated. bertie lit his cigarette and took a deep inhale and exhale. harold sighed. 

"bertie, remember what we said about smoking?"

"just this once, harold? please?" bertie made puppy eyes at the taller boy. he practically couldn't say no when bertie did that.

"fine." he huffed. harold had wanted to take him somewhere. he said it was a surprise. for the most part, bertie hated surprises, but harold's were different. harold had wanted to show him a nearby waterfall. bertie loved waterfalls although he had only ever seen them in pictures. he had set up a little picnic for the two of them. 

"jesus, harold. you did all of this for me?"

"of course i did, bertie. i love you." harold said, as if there was nothing he loved more. bertie leaned in and kissed harold deeply, but he pulled away when he heard the rustling noise coming from the bushes nearby them. 

"you heard that, right?"

"calm down, love. it's probably just an-" but bertie didn't get the chance to hear what harold thought it was, because something roped around his neck and cut him off.

barbed wire. it was barbed wire. 

"harol-" before bertie could finish crying out, barbed wire roped around his neck too. bertie would rather kill himself than go via hate crime, but it soon became apparent that he wouldn't get the choice.

the last thing he saw was the view from the top of town hall.

the last thing he heard was the sound of his own neck snapping, and harold's too.


	3. idol of roses, iconic soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy blames herself for bertie and harold, and so does george. like her brother, she takes up drinking and starts to wonder if she's next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should mention im a dyke b4 we go any further with the story  
> tw// pallbearing, funerals, death, hanging, emetophobia tw

daisy walked straight out of her house, not being able to stay there a second longer. town square was empty right now. strange, the place was usually packed. she headed to town hall, wanting a place she could stay for a few moments.

something smelled bad. almost like a dead body. the closer she got, the smell seemed to get worse, until it was unbearable. she put her arm over her mouth and nose and rounded the corner to town hall.

and there she saw two people hanging from the top of it using barbed wire. she bit her tongue to resist crying out, until she realised who the two people were. _harold mukherjee...and bertie wells._

"bertie? harold? wait, no, bertie! harold! this isn't funny! _**BERTIE! HAROLD!** " _her tone reeked of desperation as she climbed the side of the building and tore the barbed wire off the wall. bertie and harold's dead bodies fell to the floor and she whimpered. 

" ** _BERTIE!_** " she screamed, cradling his dead body. she gently removed the crown of barbed wire from his head, and then harold's. she tossed them aside and sobbed. she failed them. she climbed the building again, looking for any sign of what had happened to them.

and then she saw it. 

two letters, one addressed to her and one to george. she took the letters and and pocketed them. she rolled bertie's sleeves up after seeing blood on them. faggot was carved into his arm, and she checked harold's arm and the same thing was there. she screamed and sobbed. she hugged bertie and his head fell onto her shoulder limply. 

it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, ** _it wasn't fucking fair-_**

she heard footsteps and looked up to see george looking at her in absolute _horror **.**_

"i found them hanging by their necks in front of town hall." she whispered. george shuddered and fell to his knees next to harold. he whimpered when he saw the cuts on harold's arm. he was whispering to harold in another language, whilst rocking back and forth with his dead body in his arms, almost as if he was praying. daisy heard accelerated footsteps, and then hazel, alexander, amina, lavinia, kitty and beanie were standing in front of she and george.

hazel screamed. loudly. alexander ran back around the corner and lavinia closed her eyes. she heard the retching sounds too, then. amina knelt next to daisy, brushing hair out of bernie's now closed eyes. 

"what happened to them?" amina whispered. daisy said nothing, but just rolled bertie's sleeve up and let amina whisper, " _mashallah..._ " 

daisy nodded.

"if i could trade my life for theirs...it would be me hanging up there." daisy whispered against the soft skin of amina's neck, her girlfriend's thick black hair tickling her lips slightly. 

"don't say that, daisy. _allah_ forbid anything happens to you."

she let go of bernie, laying him on the floor softly and then wrapped her arms around amina. she cried, because that was all she could think to do. 

***

daisy smoothed down the front of her black dress as she walked in a straight line towards where they would bury bertie, the weight of her dead brother and his coffin weighing on her. she looked up to see george, alexander, hazel and lavinia carrying harold's coffin. amina, she, kitty and beanie were carrying bertie's. they decided to have the funeral for them together, because they had died together. 

daisy's voice wavered as she spoke about her brother. 

"you know, bertie was the best brother a girl could wish for. he taught me how to swim, how to play piano, how to read. he was my best friend before i went off to deepdean. when i first put my deepdean uniform on and smoothed down the front, he burst into tears. said he couldn't believe that i was all grown up and didn't need him anymore. i hugged him and told him i'd always need him. that proved to be true, because there is nothing more i want right now than for him to hug me and call me squashy. nothing i want more. you know, when i was 9, he asked me if i wanted to play the piano. i nodded eagerly. so we sat in the piano room and bertie played the same melody for me to try over and over again until i got it. when i finally did get it, he cried again. said that he had never been more proud of me." she gasped for air because of how hard she was crying when she finished her speech. 

george had been stronger than her. "harold was my best friend. he always had been. gave me advice that i would kill for right now. he was my biggest role model. i worshipped him when i was a kid. actually, that never really stopped. i would kill for him to get up out of his coffin and say goodbye properly. because the last thing i said to him, face to face, was, "i'll be back soon." and the last thing he said was, "don't do anything i wouldn't." i miss him. so much. i can't even imagine what it was like for daisy, who found the two of them hanging from the top of town hall. i would trade my life for harold's in a heartbeat. even if it meant it would be him standing up here, i'd rather-" he paused for a moment. 

"i'd rather it was him mourning, rather than me." he finished. lavinia cried. daisy had never seen that happen. george sat back down next to her and she let him lean on her shoulder. 

mrs mukherjee spoke about her son, and how she loved him. her black sari shone because of the diamonds as she spoke. then, daisy's mother spoke. she couldn't look her mother in the eyes. there was a light applause as she sat down. 

and finally, the funeral was over. daisy was itching to get investigating, because she wanted whoever did this to bertie and harold dead. by her own hand.

she pulled george aside after the funeral and handed him the letter with his name on it. "i'll let you read it alone." after he whispered something under his breath in what daisy assumed was bengali. 

she opened her own letter. the letter wasn't handwritten, but collaged.

" _poor little daisy. mummy and daddy don't love her and the only member of her family that did love her is gone. and poor amina. her mummy's gone too. one might even think...the two murders were interlinked. and poor little bertie and harold. it was only a matter of time until someone put an end to their disgusting relationship_."

daisy flared.

 _"and i promise you, you and your little group will meet your end. rest assured_."

she closed the letter, fear rising up in her. she put it back in the envelope and made a mental note to pin it to her wall of suspicion. 

her wall of suspicion was for anything suspicious that had been going on. as of right now, it was mostly occupied with nour's murder, the red wool all over it pinning things together. 

she pulled george aside when they had all returned home to ask him what his letter had said. they had swapped letters so daisy was reading george's and george was reading daisy's.

" _poor harold. what happned to bertie and he could make a soul cry. or laugh. i saw you and wells pathetically crying over your brothers' dead bodies. and i have to say, i wish i'd brought popcorn. "bertie! bertie, harold! this isnt funny, wake up!" pathetic. i'm not going to tell you who i'm going for next because that would ruin the fun, but make sure you've got tissues. and a pair of pliers."_

daisy's heart dropped. her hands were shaking. george sighed. "yeah. it's sick." he whispered, handing daisy's letter back to her and taking his own back.

"would you mind if i added both our letters to the wall of suspicion? unless you would want to hold onto it. that's perfectly fine." he shook his head and handed her the letter.

"i don't want the damned thing. and, daisy?"

"yes?"

"when you find who did this, i want to be the first to know." daisy nodded as he disappeared down the hall to lavinia and his room. the door clicked shut and daisy let out a sigh as she headed down the other way to she and amina's room, flopping onto the bed face first. 

amina turned to face her, a concerned look on her face. she rested her head on daisy's chest when she moved closer, wrapping her arms around daisy's waist. "how are you, _albi?"_ when amina first taught her arabic when they were about 15, that was the first word amina had taught her. it meant 'my heart', and it was usually used in a romantic way. daisy remembered how her cheeks had flamed where amina had kissed her softly after calling her that. 

"holding up better than i thought i would. amina, what if it's us next? what if hazel or alexander or george finds us hanging from town hall?" amina turned to face daisy, tears in her eyes. 

"i know you're scared, daisy. but i promise you we're going to get the murderer locked away before that can happen." amina leaned up to kiss daisy, her hands tangling in daisy's long, curly blonde hair. "you trust my judgement, don't you?"

"of course, love. we'll be alright." daisy leaned down to kiss her again, focusing on the woman she loved rather than the past few days.


	4. it's not true. tell me i've been lied to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy goes to visit fallingford, to see how her parents are holding up. instead she sees a bunch of police and paramedics there. her parents aren't there. neither are uncle felix and aunt lucy. 
> 
> they're all dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor daisy ://///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

daisy's visiting fallingford. it was definitely hard for her, seeing as lady and lord hastings could be rather overwhelming at times. she remembered when bertie would find her hiding in obscure places in the house to get away from their shouting. bertie is-

bertie was. bertie was an excellent brother, and now he's no longer alive. 

when she walks up the driveway, there's an awful lot of chatter. 

" _code blue. i'm afraid that all four members of the house are dead. two women, two men. the women were found with their lungs in a winged sort of position, probably referring to a blood eagle. the men had been found horrifically disfigured."_

daisy shrieked as she saw a swarm of paramedics and 4 dead bodies on stretchers. 

no. not again. please, no. no, no, no, no, no, _NO-_

_this wasn't how it was meant to go. i was supposed to visit fallingford and fake a smile for an hour or two and then return to kent, away from my parents. this isn't fair, this isn't fair, **this isn't fair.**_

"and you are?" a paramedic asked. 

"daisy wells. the lady and lord of the house's daughter."

"miss wells...i'm afraid your parents and your aunt and uncle are dead." she put her hand on daisy's shoulder and daisy slapped it away. 

"no! you're lying and i hate you!" lady hastings would have slapped her. told her she was being unladylike. but lady hastings wasn't there to chastise her. 

"miss, would you like to see the bodies? we need identification." daisy nodded numbly, and the paramedic nodded, pulling back the sheet on the first body, which was very clearly lady hastings.

the paramedic had only pulled it so far back. daisy could only see her face. she dropped to her knees and starting sobbing openly, running out of breath. she touched her mother's face, and she could remember every last good memory she had with her. 

and suddenly, it hurt a lot more. 

the paramedic pulled back the next sheet, showing daisy's father.

or what was left of him. 

uncle felix looked just as disfigured, and lastly, aunt lucy. 

"it's them." she whispered. she told the paramedic their names and her relation to them. 

she hated her mother and father, but this. this wasn't fair. first bertie, now them.

she had no one. 

no one. she was alone. she wanted bertie to call her squashy and she wanted her mother and her father to make a snide comment at her. she wanted uncle felix and aunt lucy to talk about how tall she's become. _she wanted her family back._


	5. teach me how to say goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy can't think straight.

daisy bit on her fountain pen so hard she was scared she might end up with blue ink dripping down her lips. amina softly took the pen out of her hands, but daisy snatched it back and ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it slightly.

"i have to work on this. i have to find out who did this to my parents, to your mother, to bertie and harold. don't wait up, 'mina. i'll probably be down here all night." 

amina sighed. "i'm not going to let you do this to yourself, daisy. i threw myself head first into your work when i thought you died and i ended up with insomnia."

"that's it! hepzibah miller."

amina had a look of confusion on her face. "what about heppy?"

"what if it's her? what if she didn't drown or get caught by police-" amina put a finger to daisy's lips. 

"calm down, love. we can discuss this tomorrow, when the sun's out and everyone else is awake."

"no, maybe i just need you and me. i work better the less people are around, anyways. things get stressy if i think i've got something but people try to get in my head. d'you get it, or am i just being peculiar?"

"no, i completely understand, love. we can work on this tomorrow, just you and i, then. how does that sound?"

daisy still shook her head no. "i think i'm going to stay awake. please go to sleep, love. i'll be there soon enough." 

"how long is 'soon enough'? will it be by the time dawn's broken? daisy. i'm sorry about bertie and the rest of your family, but please, put yourself first."

"i am putting myself first." daisy snapped curtly and defensively. amina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

"fine, then. stay up as long as you need to." she snapped, walking off. daisy closed the door behind amina and counted to 5 before bursting into tears.

daisy was the kind of griever to push everyone away, even amina. she didn't want to, but it was like there was something making her say the horrid thing she did and push people away the way she would. 

she scrawled "HEPZIBAH MILLER" on a post it note and stuck it to the middle of her wall of suspicion before placing her fountain pen down and locking the door. she walked to she and amina's room, where amina would probably be sleeping or eating something. 

instead, she was writing. 

"amina?" 

daisy barely ever called her lover that, so they both knew something was wrong. amina seemed rather stiff when daisy wrapped her arms around her waist after she'd stood up. 

"what?" daisy swallowed. 

"i'm sorry. i was acting like a real fool back there. it's just, i get so excited about murder mysteries usually, but now that my family are front and centre i don't know how to act." she whispered, leaning into the crook of amina's neck to kiss her softly. 

"i understand. will you promise me that you'll start going to sleep at 11 at the latest?"

daisy nodded. she checked her watch, the time was ticking towards 1AM. "should we get to sleep now?" daisy whispered. she nodded. but first, she hugged daisy, resting her head on daisy's chest like she usually did due to their height difference. 

by the time morning had come, daisy had forgotten for a moment.

then it all came flooding back. the barbed wire around bertie's neck, the crude slur carved into his arm. her disfigured parents. and her aunt and uncle. it suddenly became quite hard to breathe. 

then, she could hear bertie. "breathe in and out, daisy. in and out, just like that. you'll start to feel better eventually. i'm afraid you'll just have to deal with these kind of things until we can get you diagnosed." 

when she was 13, she had a massive meltdown, screaming and shaking. lady hastings beat her with a stick, saying she had been possessed by satan. bertie had run in, snapped the stick in two and screamed at his mother. 

said that daisy was like him. and lady hastings cried, saying her daughter wasn't one of _them. those kind of people._

bertie had tended to the bruises and cuts that she had gotten, and hugged her and promised her that he'd never let lady hastings lay another hand on her. 

but that was a lie. 

she breathed in and out like bertie had told her to, and she had calmed down a little, but her hands still shook. amina's eyes fluttered open, and when she saw daisy's face was all blotchy and red, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. 

"what happened, love?" and daisy told her everything. she was speechless by the end. 

"i'm so sorry, _albi_." 

daisy was sorry too. sorry that everywhere she turned, she saw her dead parents, or her dead brother, or that the killer hadn't been found yet. 

she was sorry that this was where they had ended up. 


End file.
